Got Skillz
by reynanicoshipper
Summary: Summary: Tony Stark has too many tricks up his sleeve. People forget that this was the guy who earned 6 PhD's and graduated from MIT at age 17 in not only the degrees of mechanical engineering but biology also. What is not known about him at all, is that he had a medical degree. And, at night he has a double identity as a famous heart surgeon who works for free.


Got Skills-z

Summary: Tony Stark has too many tricks up his sleeve. People forget that this was the guy who earned 6 PhD's and graduated from MIT at age 17 in not only the degrees of mechanical engineering but biology also. What is not known about him at all, is that he had a medical degree. And, at night he has a double identity as a famous heart surgeon who works for free.

 **I am shocked in other fanfiction pieces in which Tony does not know much about biology. Everybody portrays him as only smart in technology. But I figured that if Tony is a genius, then he could probably do some other things too. Then my mind went to the fact that there had never been a fic about Tony showing biological skills. And then I thought about how Tony was guilty for the Merchant of Death stuff, and how it was a hero. It all fit together and now I have gotten this fanfiction piece as a result. This will be short and probably a one-shot, may two/three-shot if people give me more than 10 review and more than 20 favorites.**

 **I will do the disclaimer now:**

 **I don't own the Avengers. The only thing I own is the plot.**

Natasha was suspicious. She had been noticing that Tony Stark had been acting strange ever since she saw him, like he was hiding something. And Natasha, being the cool super spy like she was, wanted to use her skills to find out what he was hiding. So when the night came, she pretended to sleep. But when all the other Avengers went to sleep, she silently waited above Tony's room in the vents. She looked down. Tony was dressing up… like a surgeon?! She had to investigate this further.

She did not trust Stark. What if he was experimenting on human subjects without their permission! " _Wait what!"_ She thought. " _I think the lack of sleep is making me paranoid. No matter, I will continue anyways."_ Stark pulled a mask over his face. It was a familiar face, one that she was sure that she had seen before… She couldn't place it, though. Tony Stark advanced out of his bedroom and went to the kitchen as quiet as a mouse.

Natasha decided to drop down from the vents, but silently. " _I can't mess this up."_ She thought. _"Otherwise, if Stark catches me, then he will lose his already small trust bestowed to me."_ And she knew how Stark had really terrible trust issues. She had been his PA for a while, after all. Stark pulled on a surgeon's cap, and a surgeon's gloves. He took out an ID with the name of Dr. Ruben on it.

Natasha almost gasped out loud, but she had to restrain herself. She wouldn't want Stark to catch her, after all. Dr. Ruben was the world famous cardiologist. He did all of his genius works for almost no money per operation ($10). He would even pay for his patients' medicine. But at the moment of sunrise, Dr. Ruben would disappear. He had saved millions of lives. There was absolutely no way that Stark out of all people could be this person.

Dr. Ruben was mysterious, shy, and quiet. Stark himself, was loud, boisterous, and quite annoying she might add. She had done his personality profile, after all. She did feel kind of guilty about betraying his trust in her earlier. She was human, after all. But she had to do her job. Stark continued his journey to outside of the tower. He had used the stairs, because the elevator would give off noise. _"Should I continue to follow him? It would be bad to lose his trust again"_ Natasha self-doubted herself. But she had already gone this far. She had to go further.

She followed Stark all the way to the hospital. She accidentally stepped on a stick. It made a loud "crack" sound. Stark turned his neck around to see if someone was there. But luckily for her, Natasha had already hid herself. Stark walked inside the hospital. He greeted the front person at the desk by saying, "Hey Mickey! How you've been doing?" Natasha winced. That accent was so different from Stark's accent.

She would have thought those were two different people if she had only heard the voices. Then he did something puzzling. He walked out of the hospital and to one of his private hangars. He went onto his airplane. Natasha had to sneak in. She was impressed by Stark's security systems; they were a combination of tasers, tear guns, and repulsors. She had to take 5 minutes to pass through this one. She smiled. Even in the dead of night, where there is like literally nobody who wants to steal from Iron Man, Stark is paranoid. (Reasons called fear) Stark set the flight to Africa. When he arrived, he went straight to the field hospitals.

Natasha saw something even more confusing. Stark was being hugged by a bunch of children, saying, "You saved our lives. Thank you so much!" Stark smiled happily. He hugged back. Natasha, who was still in hiding, almost choked. Stark, then said, with a serious look on his face now, "Let's go save you friends." What Stark did was then was give the children anesthesia, and then the operations were given to whoever needed it. Stark helped them all, from age 81 to age two. And the shocking thing was, he gave out money to the patients. African Money for free.

Natasha was mind-blown. And then she wasn't so mind-blown. _"This makes sense"_ , she thought. " _Stark probably wants to make up for all the deaths he indirectly caused with his weapons"_ she mused. But then she thought about something. " _Didn't Dr. Ruben come out as soon as Tony got out of MIT? What if Tony was actually Dr. Ruben, with a legal medical degree_?" Then Dr. Ruben could be Tony Stark with a legal medical ID and so Tony wasn't doing anything illegal.

She had to show the others this information! So Natasha sneaked back to the tower to a rendezvous point with a personal plane that Stark had made for each of the Avengers, and flew back to New York and landed on the Stark Tower. She woke each of the Avengers up by asking JARVIS to play the dreaded thing called… the torture alarm. It consisted of the iPhone's classic 'alarm' tone, police sirens, a news reporter saying, "Good Morning, America!" in a loud, boisterous voice, and Clint singing in the shower. Stark had made it to annoy Captain America.

But it certainly was a good alarm. Almost immediately, the rest of the Avengers came to the living room. "Guys, you have to see this!" Natasha exclaimed. She then told the whole story to the other Avengers. "How do you know this is true, though?" Clint asked. Natasha then said completely annoyed, "If you don't believe me, believe JARVIS!" JARVIS stated, "Sir has set the camera in his bedroom for a loop for until he gets back. But there are several other cameras that he forgot about." Then JARVIS pulled up the camera footage.

It basically showed everything that had happened in the tower. Then Jarvis showed live footage of Tony (with the mask on) helping a little girl to walk. Bruce's jaw dropped. "I thought he hated little children!" He exclaimed. Natasha had also taken the camera footage of Tony operating on many patients using her body camera. When the Avengers watched that, they had trouble picking their jaws of the floor.

"Don't be so surprised!" Natasha exclaimed. Then her eyes softened and her tone went lower. "Every hero has to have a base. Stark was a hero before he built the Iron Man suit. He has been saving thousands of lives every week, and nobody even knows about it." Bruce merely smiled softly at the camera footage replaying itself over and over again. "I think we all know that". He paused, and then said, "Tony Stark has some serious skill-z".

 **So… how was it? Please tell me in your reviews. Only constructive criticism though please, and no words worse than "stupid" or else I will block you. And that is not an idle threat.**

 **Do you think I should do another chapter in Tony's perspective?**


End file.
